With an increasing amount of data being transmitted by radio, radio resources, such as frequency bands or frequency regions, have become a scarce resource. So called white spaces allow the opportunistic usage of spectral resources that are licensed to other systems. Approaches that allow efficient usage of such white spaces are desirable.